blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Team-Up Adventure
Plot Trivia *This is Patrick and Patricia's first appearances. Songs #The Having Fun Song #Let's Go #I Just Can't Wait # Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Dusan Brown as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Sarah Gadon as Patricia #Devan Cohen as Patrick # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Jackson, Jordan and Hilary looking for their new friends, Patrick and Patricia.) *Jackson: "Patrick!" *Jordan: "Patricia!" (They come near a group of kids that are playing checkers.) *Hilary: "Hey! You guys seen Patrick and Patricia anywhere." *Kid #1: "Haven't seen them." *Jackson: "Patrick!" *Jordan: "Patricia!" (Patrick and Patricia came out of the school classroom with the Blaze and AJ dolls.) *Patrick: "Hey Guys." *Patricia: "What's up." *Hilary: "There you guys are. It's been like that all day yesterday since you guys first moved into our neighbourhood two to three days ago." *Jackson: "Anyway." *Jordan: "What should we do today, guys." *Patrick: "Well." *Patricia: "We brought Blaze and AJ with us. So it looks like we'll have some fun." (Song: The Having Fun Song.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "Isn't this a fun day, guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everyone." *AJ: "Looks like you guys are having fun." *Jackson: "We sure are. We met some new friends named Patrick and Patricia." *Patrick: "Oh Guys." *Patricia: "It's so great to see you." *Blaze: "So is everyone ready for an adventure." *All: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "Ready!" *AJ: "Okay. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "I'm gonna go check the Magic Water to see if everything's okay." (She walks over to the Magic Water. Kipper gave her a magic flower.) *Hilary: "Thanks Kipper. Good morning, Magic Water. Tell us. Is all well across Axle City." (She blows on the flower and it lands in the water.) *All: "Wow! What do you see. What does it show." (The Magic Water shows a race that's happening in the desert.) *Hilary: "Huh. It's a race in a desert. I wonder what it is." *Blaze: "Only one way to find out." *Hilary: "Anyone want to come along on this adventure." *Jackson: "I wish we could but Jordan and I have to go out with Mom and Dad later." *Patrick: "And Patricia and I have to go visit our Grandparents." *Patricia: "Yeah. Have to be done." *AJ: "Looks like it's just a foursome. More adventuring for us, Hilary." *Hilary: "An adventure in a race. Okay. Let's go." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, Hilary arrived in a desert, just as Blaze drives through the desert, before stopping to greet Hilary.) *Hilary: "Hello Blaze." *Blaze: "Hi. I'm Blaze." (As he spoke, AJ dismounts.) *Blaze: "And this is my driver and best buddy, AJ." *Hilary: "Hello AJ." *AJ: "Hi." *Hilary: "What's up." *Blaze: "AJ and I love racing. And today we're gonna be in one of the most awesome races ever." (Not far from them, is a race.) *Both: "The Team Truck Challenge." *Hilary: "Huh. What's so special about this event, guys." *AJ: "It's a special team race. There are two trucks on every team. Look." (Not far from them, the yellow team was there.) *AJ: "See those two trucks with yellow flags." *Hilary: "Uh. Yeah! What are they, exactly." *AJ: "They're the yellow team." *Hilary: "And what about the other two trucks. Ya know over there just near the yellow team." *Blaze: "And those two trucks, they're the green team." *AJ: "And there goes the purple team." *Hilary: "Wow! There are so many teams here with colorful flags. C'mon. Let's go get ready for the race." (Meanwhile, not far from them, Pickle was having a drink in the drink stand.) *Pickle: (Gasps)"Everybody's on a team. Oh Boy. I wanna be on a team with my best buddy. Crusher! Oh this'll be great. Crusher and I do everything together. Crusher! Oh Crusher." (Crusher was looking in a mirror until Pickle came here.) *Pickle: "Oh. There you are, Crusher. Great news; today's race is a team race. That means we can be on a team. Together, you and me." *Crusher: "Hahahaha. No. I've already got a perfect teammate. Say hello to Rudy." (Nearby is a truck named, Rudy.) *Rudy: (mumbles indistinctively). *Pickle: "Rudy. But I thought you and me could be teammates." *Crusher: "Ha. Oh no. Rudy's the perfect teammate with him on my team. I'm gonna win this race for sure." *Pickle: "Oh. Well. Okay, Crusher. Uh. I guess you've already got your teammate. So you don't need me. I'll just watch the race." (He sadly drives over to Blaze, just as AJ finished placing an orange flag on Blaze. Hilary looks up and noticed Pickle.) *Hilary: "Hey Guys. Look, it's Pickle. I wonder what's wrong with him." *Blaze: "Hey Pickle. You look kind of sad." *AJ: "What's wrong." *Hilary: "Everything okay." *Pickle: "Oh. It's nothing. It's just that I was hoping I could be on a team with Crusher. But he picked someone else for a teammate. So I guess I just can't be in the race after all." *Hilary: "Don't give up, Pickle. I'm sure you'll find a teammate." *Blaze: "Well, Pickle. We still need another truck to be on our team. Would you like to race with us." *Pickle: "Really. Me. On a team with you guys. Well, yeah. Count me in." (Pickle spins around Blaze.) *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "I knew you would join us." (AJ gets out an orange flag.) *AJ: "Here you go, Pickle." *Blaze: "You can race with us on the orange team." *Pickle: "Oh. Wow! I'm on a team with Blaze." *Announcer: "All teams to the starting line. The Team Truck Challenge is about to begin." *Hilary: "Ooh. The race is starting." *AJ: "C'mon, team. This way." *Hilary: "To The starting line." (They race over and line up at the starting line.) * Category:Blog posts